In a magnetic recording head, when a write current is supplied to a recording coil, the direction of magnetization of a main magnetic pole and the direction of magnetization of an auxiliary magnetic pole are aligned with each other in substantially the same direction in a track direction. In this occasion, most of a magnetic field generated from the main magnetic pole is emitted to a magnetic disk and recording is performed, but part of the magnetic field is led directly into the auxiliary magnetic pole via a recording gap and does not contribute to recording. Therefore, a nonmagnetic material is generally applied to the recording gap, but a fringing field to adjacent tracks tends to be generated.